


Jack's reward (includes art)

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oneshot, Quickies, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: Jack finally becomes a full SRS member and BT rewards him.short porn. includes a NSFW art piece I made.
Relationships: BT-7274 & Jack Cooper (Titanfall), BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Jack's reward (includes art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostPaste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostPaste/gifts).



> Made as a gift for ghostpaste :)

Sitting in BT’s cockpit Jack couldn’t help but give the biggest grin as BT took them away from the obstacle course.  
“Congratulations Pilot, you are now officially a fully-fledged SRS Pilot, you passed the last test with flying colours!” BT rumbled proudly, Jack let out a light laugh still barely believing it himself.  
“I couldn’t have done it without your help buddy! All that extra training really paid off.” He patted the side of the cockpit wall affectionately.  
BT made a delighted sound, heading out of the building and onto the main base grounds.  
“And I expect you want your reward….” The titan murmured with a hint of devious intent.  
Jack chuckled again, a sudden stir of arousal within his groin.  
“Oh, I was hoping you’d say that! I’ve behaved and kept my hands off you all week…!” Jack leaned back in the cockpit chair and reached up behind him, grabbing one of the cables behind the chair and rubbing it teasingly.  
BT gave the softest moan his own arousal beginning to stir. The cords within the cockpit were essentially part of the whole ‘neural system’ of a titan, it controlled the limbs, and helped the titan detect pressures and heats. They also happened to be highly sensitive, the titan could feel pain and pleasure through the cords when manipulated.  
“Unfortunately we don’t have long, Commander Briggs wants to see you in twenty minutes, there are contracts you need to sign…”  
Jack gave a soft groan.  
“Be a good boy and we can spend some more time later this evening…” BT reassured with a small chuckle. He picked up his speed and soon found a quiet spot behind a building, where they wouldn’t be disturbed.  
BT disconnected one of his cables and manoeuvred it, he’d figured out a while back how to control them, which gave them a whole new form of use, though it prevented him from being able to move his chassis. He trailed the cord down over Jack’s amour and down over his clothed crotch rubbing over it teasingly as Jack’s cock quickly rose to attention, pushing up against his trousers.  
“Pull your trousers down…” BT ordered, Jack grinned and swiftly unbuckled his trousers and boxers, pulling them down partway, before moving and turning around in the chair so he could face the back of the chair. He then grabbed a couple of the cords still locked in place and began to pump them slowly with a firm grip.  
BT made a small moan at Jack’s eager touching, his processors beginning to grow warm with desire.  
“Grab the lube…” BT huffed. “I need to be inside you!”  
Jack gave a short nod and reluctantly let go of the cords, he loved winding BT up. Under the cockpit chair Jack kept a box, which contained lube he pulled out the bottle and grabbed the cable that BT had freed, he swiftly poured out a generous amount and rubbed it all over the cable. As he did BT disconnected a second cable, and moved it down and around Jack’s hard cock, using it to grip the member and start pumping it, causing Jack to gasp and shudder.  
He let go of the lubed-up cable and shifted his bare ass up into the air invitingly.  
“Fuck me BT..please!”  
BT made a small amused sound and moved the cable up to Jack’s entrance, rubbing against it teasingly a few times before slowly pushing it inside the tight entrance with a soft sigh.  
Jack gave out a moan, gripping the back of the chair tightly, as he shuddered a wave of pleasure mixed with a hint of pain as BT slowly pushed in deeper and deeper until the cable couldn’t go in any more. He rested it there letting Jack’s body adjust, enjoying the soft, warm insides of his lover, whilst still slowly pumping Jack’s rock hard member.  
Jack’s body relaxed, and BT began to move the cord slowly at first, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing back in deliberately pushing against Jack’s sweet spot with every thrust.  
Jack’s breathing became more rapid, and he closed his eyes awash with the sensations. His pleasures mixed with BT’s though the link, mixing together the pure bliss that was building between them, driving both lovers wild with delight.  
“Harder please!” Jack practically begged BT wanting more. BT complied spreading up his thrusts, disconnecting a second third cable and moving that around to the man’s ass running it over the cheeks teasingly.  
“Think you can handle another?” BT’s voice was low, sultry.  
“BT! Please! Yes!” Jack begged, arching his back slightly pushing his ass out more. BT made a small amused sound and pushed in the second cable forcing the tight ring open more. Jack made a loud moan, his mind going almost dizzy as a new wave of pleasure. Flowed through him.  
BT hot and hazy himself began to pump the cables in and out of Jack at different speeds, whilst pumping, red and weeping cock harder, the titan relishing in the cries and moans Jack gave as they both headed towards a dizzying high.  
It didn’t take much more of the feverous thrusting of the cords for Jack to come undone, his whole body shuddering as he cried out BT’s name.  
His cock spurted out a wave of sticky, slick seed and his insides pulsed and twitched tightly on the cords, and BT’s systems juddered as the titan came as well, his lights and vision flickered, internal fans kicking in on high as he felt like his circuits might fry as they both rode out the high together.  
Panting Jack struggled to keep upright on his knees, BT swiftly removed the cables so jack could collapse and flop down into the chair.  
“Fuck BT...sex with you is something else…” He closed his eyes basking in the afterglow.  
“I will take that as a compliment!” BT purred his cables felt sore but happiness and pride flowed throughout him. “Congratulations again Jack.”


End file.
